


fuck a muffin

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Food Sex, Implied Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Masturbation, Muffins, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, skeppy fucks a muffin thats literally the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Skeppy fucks a muffin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	fuck a muffin

"The muffins are ready~" Bad hummed out as he used a pair of oven mittens to take the silver tray of muffins out of the oven. The smell of the fresh chocolate chip muffins wafted through the air right as he set it down on the kitchen counter to cool down. Bad sighed as he took off the mitts and looked at the muffins with pride. They sure took a long while to make but the result was definitely worth it.

"Coming Bad!" Bad could hear Skeppy call out from the other room and before he knew it, the tan boy already stood by the kitchen counter, resting his hand on the edge. 

"They're fresh from the oven so make sure you wait for them to cool down before you eat them." Bad smiled warmly at Skeppy, making the other's chest flutter with love. Bad was always looking out for Skeppy ever since they moved in with each other a few weeks ago. They both kept it a secret from their fans, obviously, but tended to sprinkle in a few hints here and there whenever they felt like it.

"Thanks for the muffins, Bad." Skeppy chuckled as he thanked him for making them. "You really didn't have to make them, but I appreciate them either way! Maybe I should try baking someday.."

"Oh my goodness, no. You would burn down the kitchen." Bad joked as he lightly fanned over the warm muffins, feeling the heat of them every time his hand neared the source of it. Skeppy pouted and crossed his arms at the joke before giving in and laughing at it. "Wait, speaking of burning down the kitchen, I forgot to buy batteries to replace the ones in the smoke detectors!"

Bad realized that he needed to leave the house to fetch something quick from the store, which Skeppy only nodded at. Bad felt a bit sad because when he got home, the muffins would've probably gotten cold by then, but microwaves existed after all. Bad rushed over to the front door and called out to Skeppy before leaving. "You don't need to wait for me to get home before you eat one! Just tell me how good they are when I get back, bye!"

"Bye Bad!" Skeppy yelled out to his friend before he heard the front door shut close. He sighed as he looked around the kitchen in boredom. He was looking forward to eating the muffins together with Bad, but hopefully he wouldn't mind if he took a quick bite. Skeppy couldn't resist himself as he wandered towards the delicious smell of baked muffins including the sweet-bitter smell of the chocolate submerged in it.

Skeppy winced as he took one of the muffins out of the tin, lightly scorching his fingers in the process. The muffin were still burning hot but if he was careful he could eat it safely without getting hurt. As he looked at the muffin he took out of the tin, he noticed how the specific treat made him feel. Love because Bad baked them just for him, hunger because of how delicious it looked, entrapment because of how breath-taking and stunning they looked, and arousal- Wait, arousal?

Skeppy stared curiously at the muffin and lifted it up from the counter as he took in more of the scent. It smelled like freshly baked muffins and chocolate, but for some reason he could smell Bad in it. It was as if Bad baked his very soul into this muffin, that's what it felt like. It reminded him of a delicious treat, but it mostly felt like it was Bad but just in a little muffin form.

As he stared more intently at the muffin, he began to notice how similar the two were even if it was with the position or amount of chocolate chips lodged inside of it. Even if it was strange enough, the muffin was starting to make him feel weird in one specific area between his legs. Skeppy buried his face in the hoodie he was wearing in embarrassment once he realized what he was getting off to. He was getting hard over a fucking muffin.

Maybe it would be better if he took this into his room instead of the kitchen, so he quickly scuttled over to his room with a hard-on in his pants and once he was in, he quickly shut and locked the door. Skeppy sighed as he took a seat on the side of his bed, staring intently at the muffin. What was he supposed to do? Pretend this never happened? Jack off? Jack off while eating the muffin? Or even better, fuck the muffin?

Skeppy settled on the last option, since he thought it would be the best. Who would even care if he fucked this muffin into oblivion since there were five other ones that were waiting to be consumed. He needed to be quick before the muffin cooled down so he set the muffin aside on his nightstand while he undressed himself and laid back on his bed. Half hard, he meekly peeled the lining off of the muffin and took in its scent, some of the crumbs falling down onto his chest.

He brought the muffin down to his cock and started rubbing the crumby bottom of it up and down his shaft. He let out a few breathless moans before getting himself to his full hardness. His dick throbbed for attention as he lifted the muffin off of it and lead it to the head of his cock. Skeppy moaned lightly once he started to push the muffin down onto his dick. The soft yet crumby sensation of the muffin on the head of his shaft was driving him crazy.

He squirmed around the bed as his dick broke through the bottom of the muffin and penetrated it right to the top, drawing out a long moan from the writhing man. His dick throbbed angrily around the crumby texture of the muffin, smeared around with the hot pockets of chocolate deep inside of the muffin. Skeppy used his hand to glide the muffin up and down his cock, doing it lightly to make sure he didn't accidentally destroy the muffin and ruin all of his fun.

Skeppy whimpered and threw his head back as the hot feeling around his dick was driving him crazy. He could feel every individual crumb from the insides of the muffin run down his shaft as he added more friction including the hot chocolate being smeared around all over his cock, adding along a sensation he didn't even know existed before that. After a while, he thought the feeling of fucking a muffin would get boring but the longer it went on, the more excited he would get.

He covered his mouth using his other arm to drown out his embarrassing moans as he used the other to jack himself off with the muffin. He began bucking his hips as he fucked into the tight heat of the treat. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before and nothing could compare. He let out multiple muffled moans as he began to chase his climax. He clenched tightly around the muffin, chocolate squeezing all over his dick and hands and he thrusted in and out of the now deformed muffin.

Skeppy let out one last long moan as he clenched his hand down onto the muffin, causing most of it to crumble into pieces and hot chocolate everywhere as cum spurted out of his cock. Skeppy panted as he felt his dick softening with the feeling of him laying all over crumbs. He groaned as he lifted himself up from his laying position and noticing the sheer amount of cum, chocolate, and crumbs covering his hand, dick, and sheets.

 _Holy shit. This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean._ Skeppy muttered in annoyance as he began to take the sheets off his bed to clean later. While he was doing it, what he did to that muffin hit him just like post nut clarity. He _fucked_ a literal muffin. He got aroused over a muffin. He made a mess out of himself his sheets because he got horny because of a _muffin_ Bad made. Skeppy winced as he felt the uncomfortable feeling of melted chocolate on his hand and dick. He really needed to clean that shit up.

Skeppy froze when he heard the noise of the front door opening and Bad coming in. "S'Geppy! How were the muffins? Did you miss me?" He could hear the older boy call out from the hallway. He heard Bad walking towards the direction of their houses kitchen. "Geppy? Hello? I see you took one of them, you muffinhead!"

"Uhh, oh yeah Bad I just ate it in my room!" Skeppy bullshitted a response, panicking that Bad had to come home at the worst time possible.

"Ah, well could you come out and possible enjoy another with me? I know they're good, S'Geppy~" Bad teased him as he called out for him to come out of his room. Skeppy felt sweat run down his brow as he stared at the crumb and chocolate coated dick and his sweater at the floor.

"Actually I'm pretty busy right now, Bad!" Skeppy yelped out nervously, freezing in place when he heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Oh, okay! Just tell me when you want to eat them together!" Bad responded casually, letting Skeppy sigh in relief as he heard his friend walk right past his door and into his room. Before Skeppy showered, he wanted to tweet something funny since he hadn't done so in a while so once he loaded up his Twitter app, all he typed was 'fuck a muffin' before sending it.

Right after this, Skeppy snuck off to the bathroom and turned the shower on and got in. He started washing all the disgusting chocolate and crumbs off of himself from his fun muffin fucking session earlier before he heard a loud shout coming from Bad's room.

"OH MY GOODNESS SKEPPY WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT MUFFIN-"


End file.
